1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to boehmite particulate material and processes for forming same. More specifically, the present invention relates to seeded boehmite particulate material having morphological features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boehmite particulate material finds particular application as a desirable raw material for forming aluminous products, for example, alumina abrasive grains having high performance characteristics. In this context, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,139, commonly owned by the present Assignee, discloses a particular process for forming boehmite particulate material, which is then used as a feedstock material for later stage processing to form alumina abrasive grains. As described, the boehmite material is formed by a seeded process, and is limited in scope to boehmite particulate material that is adapted to form alumina abrasive grains. As such, the disclosed particulate material has particularly desired spherical morphology, which makes it suitable for abrasive applications.
Beyond abrasive applications, there is a particular desirability for creating boehmite particulate material having varying morphology. Since particulate morphology can have a profound impact upon the applications of the material, a need has arisen in the art for creation of new materials for applications beyond abrasives, including fillers utilized in specialty coating products and various polymer products. Other applications include those in which the boehmite material is utilized in its as-formed state, rather than as a feedstock material. In addition to the interest in creating new materials, processing technology enabling the formation of such materials needs to be developed as well. In this regard, such processing technology is desirably cost effective, is relatively straightforward to control, and provides high yields.